


Be My Future

by anchor_bird_94



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94
Summary: It's the night before there college graduation and Betty has a question to ask Jughead.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Be My Future

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is very special to me. I hope it makes you smile as much as I did while writing it. 😘

It was a quarter to one in the morning the night before Betty and Jughead were supposed to graduate college and Betty couldn't sleep.

She was sitting up in bed proof reading her valedvictorian speech for what felt like the hundreth time. Jughead was asleep in the bed next to her.

She just kept thinking this is it, the end of an era. Tomorrow they would be released into the real world with hopes of finding jobs in there fields of study.

For Betty it was criminal justice, for Jughead journalism.

Betty didn’t really fear that they wouldn’t make it in there respective fields. She already had and internship lined up with the FBI and Jug was three quarters of the way through writing his first novel. No, it wasn’t worry that kept her awake.

It was Jughead. She loved him so much, she had for so long. They had talked about marriage, always knew they would get there eventually, but they had decided to wait until they both felt ready. Until they graduated and were settled into there careers. However, as the minutes passed by all Betty could think was how much she wanted her next big thing in life to be marrying the love of her life.

Betty readjusted herself in bed, laying beside Jughead. She placed a hand to his arm and gently shook him awake.

”Jug."

”Jug, wake up."

"Betty, what’s wrong?" Jughead spoke groggily as he came to.

"Nothing’s wrong, I just have a question to ask you." Betty spoke softly.

”Ok baby, what time is it?"

"A little after one in the morning, I know we have to get up early but I just couldn’t wait."

It’s fine Betts, what’s up? Are you sure your ok? You seem nervous." He observed as he interlocked the fingers of his right hand with her left and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

Betty hesitated for a moment and then she just blurted it out.

"Jughead, will you marry me?"

She watched as his eyes got wider. If he wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now. Betty was hit with another wave of nerves as a silence fell over the room.

"I know we talked about waiting until..." Betty was cut off when Jughead plastered his mouth onto hers.

She had just begun to sink into the comfort of the kiss when he pulled back.

"Hell yes I’ll marry you Cooper!" Jughead exclaimed with so much joy in his voice.

”Shhh, you’ll wake the neighbors." Betty said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You mean it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

”Betts I was just waiting for you to give me a sign and then I was going to do it myself... hold on." He said, twisting around in bed and reaching into the drawer of his bedside table.

Betty had tears in her eyes as he turned around and presented her with a shining diamond ring.

"When did you, how did you?" Betty stuttered through her tears.

"A long time ago, it doesn’t matter." Jughead replied as he slipped the ring onto Betty’s finger.

”I love you!" Betty whispered as she looked at the gorgeous ring on her left hand and then looked up to Jughead to find his stunning blue eyes filled with tears as well.

”I love you too Betts." He kissed her again and then broke away with a grin on his face.

”You’re going to be my wife."

"You’re going to be my husband." Betty countered.

"It’s what I was put on this earth to be. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me Betty and I intend on being the best husband I can be."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she grabbed his face and planted a kiss to his lips.

"Jug." she moaned as she pulled back. "Are you too tired to celebrate?"

"I’m never too tired for that Betts." He smiled, leaning in to place kisses to her neck.

Betty giggled, thinking Jughead was always going to be her future, it was just official now.

\---  
A little while later, sleep would overcome her as she was wrapped in the warmth of her fiance's arms.


End file.
